User talk:Trace X
Welcome to Wikitroid! Trace X, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like it and continue editing here! Please feel free to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) This produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Duplicate Articles Please do not create duplicate articles, as you did with Morph Modes (now redirected to Alt-Form, the already existing article), or articles that contain little content and are already covered on another page, as you did with Double Bomb Jump (now redirected to Bomb Jump). All articles created must be unique (i.e., not cover the same material as another article) and must contain enough content (a paragraph or equivalent at least) to justify it having its own article. Please keep this in mind when you create articles. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The article is too short to stand alone. I have redirected it to Stinglarva, and you integrate the content there if it isn't there already. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Creating Pages if you are going to create some pages, why not have a go at making some ones that have been linked to but do not exist? That way you can make sure you make an article that Wikitroid needs. See . If you know anything about any of these subjects then please feel free to create them with as much infomation as possible. But make sure you know what the subject is before starting a page. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:08, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Please add links and categories to any new pages. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:43, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Please finish captions with full stops (or "periods"). Also, you don't need to link to a page again if it has already been linked to above, unless the page is very long. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:06, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Didn't you read what I said? All image captions must end in a full stop. perioid. one of these "." [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Tagging When adding tag categories to pages, such as Category:Stubs, do not add the category directly. Instead, use the template, which automatically adds the category. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 17:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Have you read what I have written? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:21, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Spelling Please spell words correctly when writing in articles. I noticed the admin who patrolled your edit did not correct your mistake on the Seal Sphere page, so I did. One uses the word "there" to describe a setting or location, not a when describing an object or subject that belongs to a person or group. You should have used the word "their" instead of "there". It seems to be a common mistake nowadays. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) FOR THE LAST TIME. ADD CATEGORIES TO PAGES. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:37, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Image help Firstly, please stop using "u" instead of "you", capitalize "I", spell things correctly, and capitalize proper nouns. There is no excuse not to do any of the things above, especially with the existence of full keyboards, spell checkers, and grammar. Before you do anything else, understand that you must follow all rules of the English language on this wiki. It's really not that hard. Even 3rd graders know that you should capitalize "I" when used as a personal pronoun... Now, to answer your question: First, you need to read the Image Policy in detail. It explains all the procedures and rules regarding image uploads. Please remember that, like any other policy, all users must follow it. Then, all you have to do is use the to upload the image to the wiki. Remember to use descriptive names (i.e., don't use a name like fh34819ahu3fkj34982ui.png, instead, use something like Samus's Gunship Orbiting Norion.png, which helps identify the image. Obviously, the .png file extension will change depending on what type of image you're uploading - generally, leave the . and the extension following it alone. If you need any further assistance or have questions, feel free to ask me on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrators. Happy editing, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:14, 7 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Help with user links I apologizing for not responding to this sooner. A while back, I made a guide for customizing usernames. You can find it here. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 04:22, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Your Rollback Request Your request for rollback rights has been declined. You haven't been here long enough for me to be able to judge your editing history. In addition, you made a malformed request, which means that you didn't even check the results of your edit, which is something every rollbacker, indeed every user, should do. Always use the Show Preview button to ensure that your edit actually works before saving it. Feel free to make another request in two weeks, although I'd recommend waiting a month or so before making another one. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Done, rollback granted.. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Gaming Response I've played and beaten all of the games in the series but Metroid 2, as I never got my hands on a copy, and the original Metroid. However, I've done Zero Mission, so that probably counts, eh? ;D [[User:DashRaptor|''DashRaptor]] 15:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and you can unlock in in Metroid Prime too, which I did. I just didn't get far, since I prefer the way ZM works it ;) [[User:DashRaptor|DashRaptor]] 23:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Poke Hello, this is PorygonX, responding to your comment on my talk page. Remember, I'm new here so is this the way I'm supposed to respond or do I just type under your comment on my page?PorygonX 00:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yes I’m a Pokemon fan. Like I said on my page I usually go by “Porygon2” most places, but lately I’ve been using “PorygonX”. It’s a long story how I chose to use the Pokemon Porygon2 as a screen name, but I’ve been using it for a long time now. PorygonX 09:29, 1 September 2009 (UTC) RE: Curious Kriken No, I actually joined Wikitroid quite some time after it was created (I initially found it through an External Links section on Wikipedia). MarioGalaxy2433g5 and I were given emergency sysop/bureaucrat when the wiki's primary caretaker (then User:Richard1990) became inactive and there was a fanon explosion. But, to answer your question, no, I was not the 2nd user to join Wikitroid (admittedly, though, that would have been awesome!). --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:18, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Archives There are two methods. One is moving the old talk page and then creating a new one with a link to the archives. The other is cut and pasting the old talk page onto the archives page and create a link to it on your talk page. I don't have a link handy, but you might want to go to Wikipedia for more info. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:49, September 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Avatar Good idea. I have been inactive for about a month, so I had not noticed the avatar thingy appear there until I logged on today. I'll use Sweeney Todd for my Avatar until I can find a good picture of myself where my fur doesn't look too poofy. Don't forget to vote on Boss Battle Royale! Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 20:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. When I hit Save Page, nothing happened, so I hit it again. Then there was one of those bloody "Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage" doohickeys, so I gave up. I thought I had not posted anything, but I posted twice. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 02:05, September 10, 2009 (UTC) RE: Just Wondering As far as humans should be concerned, Squees are from an old computer game called Myst III: Exile. We don't do as much in the game though. We basically just sit around and look cute. We aren't cool or awesome or anything. That caused a mob of angry Squees to leave Edanna with suits and guns and stuff and attack the headquarters of Cyan Worlds, the people who made the game. I warned them before they left that the HQ was HEAVILY guarded, but they didn't listen. They attacked and were promptly destroyed by Optimus Prime, Chuck Norris, Mewtwo, and the Headless Horseman. Can't say they weren't warned. Long Live the Squees!!! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master']] 19:44, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:53, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. Re:Re:Sig Thanks! I like it too. i feel sad though...I've been here a while and you're already better known than me... Anyways, um, yeah...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 02:24, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Krik Oops. When I was reading about krik, I misread it and thought it said Kirk. Which I'm sure has nothing to do with me watching Star Trek TOS on you tube. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Useless Articles This does appear to be a problem, however it can be averted by giving people the advice to simply check the links that they are creating to see if that the page is needed or not. I fear that retracing our steps and deleting these sort of links would take far too long, so it is best if we just avoid doing it in future. People generally do not create articles from the Wanted Pages list until promted to, as I did with you. I understand your concern and that is the best solution I can offer for a quick fix. Perhaps we could benefit from some of the other admin's input on this topic? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 13:15, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I've already taken care of the Corrupted bounty hunters links. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:10, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Where no man has gone before When you say you've had, ah, interactions with the honorable Kirk, you don't mean THE GAMES OF TRISKELION by any chance...do you?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Make sure you look it up first, though. We don't want to anger any trekkers. This is a real episode after all. --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 23:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) New Room Categories! 'Attention Users! Suggestions for new categories for the Prime Series Room articles have been made at this new forum! All registered users are encouraged to vote and comment on these suggestions. Thanks.' [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 05:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Hellkaiserryo12. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Hellkaiserryo12. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message. Name Thing Woah... We are both Hunters and have an X parasite. Strange. Sylux X 19:15, March 26, 2012 (UTC)